It's My Give
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Hoho.. Hadiah khusus nih... Buat Milo seorang. Mind to Read? XD


A/N: Ahayyy! Halo lagi~ Ketemu dengan ane lagi :DD

Milo: Bosen deh ketemu dikau lagi, Author gila nan ajaib..

Author: Hohoho, baik kan? Kali ini, Author gila ini bikin fic tentang Milo~

Milo: Uapa! HUURAY!

Author: Tapiiii

Milo: Tapi?

Author: Disini, Milo yang dikerjain!

Milo: APA!

Author: *sambil nutup telinga* Ayo mulai!

Milo: GRRRR!

Author: *anjing kesasar*

Milo: GUK GUK GUK! #arti: tak ada ampun untukmu#

It's My Give

**Summary**: Hoho.. Hadiah khusus nih... Buat Milo seorang. Mind to Read? XD

**Disclaimer**: Always Made by Masami Kurumada~

**Rate**: K

A/N: Bener deh, bisa-bisa cerita sebelumnya disebut DISCONTINUED, tapi gak ada ide banget.. Sekarang, me itu berkutat di fandom Saint Seiya dan kadang akan pergi ke fandom Yugioh GX, kalo mood... Oh iya, mungkin, kalian akan sering melihat Ayame membuat oneshot sampai libur akhir semester + libur natal.. Ini juga untuk ultah Milo yang kelewat jauh ya ^^ Rencana sih pengen di publish bersamaan dengan Mission in the Past! cuma entah kesampaian apa tidak atau fic saudara yang satu lagi akan menjadi chapter X)) Ah jadi curhat.. Ayo mulai~

Sekali lagi, untuk seorang Scorpio Milo, hari sepi dan bosan selalu terjadi.. Saat ini, Camus lagi pergi misi padahal sebenarnya buat menghindari sang Scorpio ini. Sang Scorpio hanya berjalan-jalan hingga ke kuil Aries lalu pergi lagi ke kuil Athena dan menetapkan untuk pergi ke kuil Leo *sarap kali ya ni orang..*

"AIOLIA!" teriak Milo.

"Napa sih, Mil?" tanya Aiolia, kok kotor?

"Aiolia, abis ngapain? Kok kotor begitu?" tanya Milo.

"Hah... Si Regulus abis main petasan dalem rumah.. Kurang ajar.. Gara-gara Anasstasia beliin petasan buat tar malem, Regulus malah mainin tu petasan dan Anastassia terpaksa beli lagi, ane deh yang kena.." jawab Aiolia, kurang panjang.

"Oh, mending mandi dulu deh.." saran Milo, tumben amat ni anak kasih saran.

"Lha? Dikau mau kemana?" tanya Aiolia.

"Mau ke kuil si kembar, mau tau itu berdua ngapain.." kata Milo.

"o.O?"

"Sana mandi, sebelum ada yang dateng.." kata Milo sambil meninggalkan kuil Leo.

"Eh iya, Milo, tolong kasih ini ke Aiolos ya!" kata Aiolia sambil menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Iye.." jawab Milo malas.

Milo berjalan melewati kuil Cancer walau pemilik tempatnya sedang ke MeiKai buat bikin perjanjian dengan Hades sih dengan rasa takut. Liat wajah di dindingnya aja bikin merinding apalagi jadi pajangannya DM, pengen mati di laut aja deh.

Di kuil Gemini..

MEONG BRAK DUK PLAK!

"Si Gemini kembar itu ngapain sih?" tanya Milo.

"AMPUN KANON!" teriak Saga.

"GAK ADA AMPUN UNTUKMU!" teriak Kanon.

"HOIIII!" teriak Milo.

"Lagi ngapain? Kok ampe teriak-teriak gak jelas begini?" tanya Milo.

"Saga kan coba 'pancake' yang lagi kami masak, eh malah dihabisin, jadi kami perang tepung.. BELOM SELESAI, SAGA!" teriak Kanon sambil melemparkan tepung.

"OH NO!" teriak Saga, dia pun menghindar dan yang kena... MILO!

"WTF! KALIAN NGAPAIN! KOK MALAH GW YANG KENA!" teriak Milo.

"SORRY MILO!" kata keduanya serempak.

"Grrrrrrr!" teriak Milo lalu meninggalkan kuil Gemini menuju kuil Aries.

"YES! MISSION COMPLETED!" teriak keduanya serempak lagi..

Saint Seiya

"Sialan tuh si kembar, masa' Milo nan ganteng *amit-amit* dan keren beken begini *dari kolong jembatan* dilemparin tepung?" bentak Milo yg sejujur-jujurnya bikin Author mau segera ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perut.

"Eh Milo, lagi ngapain?" tanya Agatha.

"Jalan-jalan sekalian melampiaskan kekesalan, Agatha, Mu mana?" jawab Milo.

"Ke Jamir, mau ngambil pesanan.." kata Agatha.

"Oh, Agatha lagi ngapain?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Repair Cloth! Seiya kurang ajar! Masa' baru dibetulin kemaren dah rusak lagi! Sialan! Eh Milo, mending mandi dulu gih, daripada kotor begitu.." saran Agatha, sifat keibuannya keluar lagi =3=

"Iya deh.. Ane balik dulu ya!" kata Milo, langsung naik ke kuil Leo lagi.

Saint Seiya

Aiolia keluar dari kamar mandi melihat kelakuan inkarnasi-nya yang masih main petasan dan dia sedikit khawatir dengan kelakuan inkarnasinya itu yang bisa dibilang SANGAT KEKANAK-KANAKAN bila dibandingkan dengannya.

Milo: Wajarlah! Regulus kan umurnya 15 tahun sedangkan Aiolia 20 tahun!

Author: XDD

"KYAA!"

"Ana! Gomen!" kata Regulus.

"REGULUS!" teriak Anastassia.

Ini dia kenapa Aiolia gak pernah membiarkan Regulus bermain sesuatu yang berbahaya, karena pasti murid perempuannya itulah yang akan kena masalah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aiolia.

Ehem, sedikit kujelaskan ttg Anastassia disini..

Anastassia, biasa dipanggil Ana, adalah bronze saint yang berlatih dibawah naungan Aiolia, biasa sih suka ngerjain Milo kalo lagi tidur. Teknik andalannya adalah 'Double Down', 2 kali serangan yang langsung mengenai daerah vital manusia. Biasanya 2 hal itu adalah tonjokan dan tendangan. Jurus terkuatnya adalah 'Kaminari Strike' dimana dapat menurunkan petir kutukan, serem ih! Pacar Regulus lho.. #WAW! -digebukin-#

"AIOLIA!" teriak Milo lagi.

"Ape?" tanya Aiolia agak lemes.

"Pinjem kamar mandi ya!" jawab Milo.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu bisa mandi di kuilmu?" tanya Aiolia.

"Satu, males, kejauhan, Dua, showernya rusak XD" jawab Milo.

"Kan punya bathub!" kata Aiolia.

"Bathub-nya mampet XD" kata Milo seneng.

"Kolam?" tanya Aiolia.

"Hah? Dibekuin sama Camus.. Kejem dia.." kata Milo.

"Napa gak ke kamar mandi yang lain gitu?" tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Ehem..

Mu gak dikuilnya, nanti malah intipin lagi sama Agatha (Aiolia: PD abiz)

Aldebaran lagi gak dikuilnya.. Dia lagi ke Brazil.. (Aiolia: Nonton Piala duniakah?)

Si kembar, ogah ah! Nanti adanya malah mandi terigu, bukan mandi air! (Aiolia: Yah loe aja yang sial)

DM.. Kayak dia sendiri mandi aja... (Aiolia: Dah 4 tahun kali sejak terakhir DM mandi =w=)

Makanya aku ke kuilmu.." jawab Milo.

"Lha? Sisanya?" tanya Aiolia lagi.

"Shaka.. Umm.. Tau deh, mungkin lagi bertapa di Twin Sala Garden XD (Aiolia: Bener juga)

Dohko ma Shion ge diluar.. Ke Jamir sama Mu.. (Aiolia: Whats? Ngapain mereka ikutan, dasar Pope aneh..)

Kuilku sendiri bisa dibilang kamar mandi bobrok (Aiolia: DL~)

Aiolos mungkin sedang santai dengan Seiya, biasa, pdkt! (Aiolia: UAPA! SEIYAAAA!)

Shura lagi bikin patung sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gitu, jadi kagak mau diganggu.. (Aiolia: Percuma mandi disitu, airnya gak mau keluar karena suaranya Shura XD)

Camus.. Mandi es! (Aiolia: WKWKWK!)

Aphro males ah.. Cerewet dia! (Aiolia: Jangan pernah mandi disitu~)

Kalo Pope Hall.. Um.. Athena lagi mandi!" Hoi Seiya! Nanti Nii-san cemburu! *PLAK!*

"Kok tau Athena lagi mandi?" tanya Aiolia.

"Eh, aib nya kebuka XD suka ngintipin Athena kalo mandi!" jawab Milo.

"== dasar Milo.. Sana masuk.. Oh iya, kalau gak salah, tadi ada yang dateng" kata Aiolia.

"Siapa?" tanya Milo seraya mengambil handuk motif bunga punya Ana.

"Kayaknya Camus" jawab Aiolia selagi melihat kearah Regulus yang lagi dimarah-marahi oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Oh, abis mandi ke kuil Aquarius ahh.." kata Milo sambil bersiul.

"Mil, itu kan handuk Ana" kata Aiolia yang baru nyadar.

"Oh ya?" tanya Milo, lalu melihat handuk yang ia bawa.

"Nih, pake punya gw dulu" kata Aiolia.

"Thanks.." kata Milo, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hihi.. Milo, akulah yang akan menjadi Gold Saint Scorpio.."

Saint Seiya

Selesai mandi, Milo pun menuju kuilnya sendiri buat nonton TV. Ternyata, Aiolia salah. Yang kembali bukan Camus tapi Aphrodite keluar dengan gaya Camus, cool and deep.

Ketika sampai di kuilnya...

"Cosmo apaan nih?" tanya Milo.

"Aku menunggumu, Scorpio Milo" jawab seseorang.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Milo.

"Akulah yang akan menjadi Saint Scorpio!" jawab orang itu,

"Kau bercanda? Selama Milo ini masih hidup, tak ada yang akan bisa Saint Scorpio!" bentak Milo.

"Sebagai Saint, aku tak akan mengalah! Walau laki-laki lebih banyak, tapi aku akan membuktikan kalau wanita juga bisa jadi Gold Saint seperti kalian para laki-laki!" kata orang itu.

"Oh iya, kau pakai topeng.. Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu! Siapa yang kalah diantara kita, akan menjadi Gold Saint Scorpio!" jawab Milo.

Milo dan gadis itu pun mempersiapkan posisi menyerang.

"Oh, kau pakai Scarlet Needle juga?" tanya Milo.

"Heh, jangan salah sangka! Ini bukan Scarlet Needle biasa!" jawab gadis itu.

"Hm? Katakaio? Tidak mungkin.. Lalu itu apa?" tanya Milo polos #Author: Tumben.. Milo: UAPA! YANG LAIN DIPUJI, ANE KAGAK! HUAAA... Hiks..#

"Ini Kanzou no Hari, scarlet needle namun lebih parah dari milikmu!" kata gadis itu.

"Aku tertarik melihat wajahmu, hay nona.." Milo mulai jail nih.. #digaplok Milo#

"Cih.. Rasakan ini!" serang gadis itu sengaja, tapi karena Milo itu Gold Saint juga merek susu #ditampol orangnya# yah mudah saja untuk menghindar dan langsung melepas topeng cewek itu XD

"HUA!" teriak gadis itu.

"So, pilihan? Mati atau cinta?" tanya Milo, sekalian ngegodain ni cewek juga, mikir-mikir nilai PLUS PLUS.

"Grr... Wakatta.." kata gadis itu tenang.

"Hehe.. Namamu dan tanggal lahir~" kata Milo nyante, bagus, bakal gw siksa~

"Namaku Celesstial.. Memang baru saint candidate tapi mereka bilang levelku sudah seperti Gold Saint! Tanggal lahir 1 November!" jawab gadis itu judes.

"Hehe.. Kalau mau jadi pacar, boleh banget #Me: sebelum diborong orang#, tapi jadi Gold Saint, mimpi dulu ye~" kata Milo, terus masuk ke kuilnya.

"..." Celesstial lagi marah.

"Fufufu.. Tapi kalau sudah tak ada kepentingan, sana pergi.." kata Milo malas.

"..." api membakar...

"AWAS KAU, SCORPIO MILOOO!" teriak Celes disertai dengan, melempar guci kesayangan Milo #huaa#

"HUAAAA! VAS DARI CAMUSSSSSS!" teriak Milo.

Saint Seiya

Malamnya..

"Duh laper nih.. ~,~" kata Milo.

"Tapi cewek tadi lumayan juga.. Hehe.." kata Milo.

"_Milo,__buruan__keatas_" suruh Athena lewat telepati.

"HAH! PENYERANGAN HADES! HUAAAA!" teriak Milo buruan keatas.

2 menit kemudian.

"HUAA! DIMANA HADES-NYA!" tanya Milo gempor abis lari.

"HAPPY B'DAY MILOO~~!" kata semuanya.

"B'day?" tanya Milo.

"8 November~!" jawab Kanon.

"Sorry, tadi kita kerjain pake tepung soalnya disuruh Athena-sama~!" kata Saga.

"Eh.. Gak apa-apa kok..." kata Milo.

"Ayo, tiap kue and Make a Wish!" kata Kanon semangat, disertai anggukan yg lain.

"Hehe.. Aku harap hal kayak hari ini bakal terulang terus ^^" kata Milo.

"Tiup lilin dan..." kata Kanon and...

BRAK!

"KANONNNNNNNNNNNN! NGAPAIN KAMU LEMPAR KUE ULTAH KE MUKAKU!" teriak Milo.

"Kan ultah... Huahahaha!" kata semua kompak!

"GRR! KALIAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" teriak Milo.

Saint Seiya

Milo ke kamarnya dan membuka buku. Disebelahnya ada Icelus, kalajengking fav Milo #buset, tidur bawa kalajengking# ngeliatin buku itu. Milo ambil bolpen dan menulis sesuatu.

"_Dear__Diary,_

_Hari ini hari TERGILA sepanjang masa! Kenapa? Karena semua temenku mempersiapkan ultah tergila disini... Yahh.. Tapi seneng sih.. Lumayan.. Hehe.. Ternyata ada yang inget sama ultah gw juga.. Hihi.. Okay, dikit aja dulu.. Good night.._

_8__November__XXXX_" tahun disensor sebenarnya gak tau tanggal berapa TwT

HUAAAHHMMM..

Milo ke ranjangnya and sleep..

.

.

.

.

.

"Oyasumi, Milo.."

HUAAAA! SELESAIII!

Ini fic yang dinunggak berapa lama ini =="

Milo: Udah, langsung, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
